


Bossy

by MystikSpiral



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut, power bottom!tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> For my babe who requested a power bottom!Tony fic. She wanted tons of dirty talk and cuddling at the end who.

Steve let out a long groan, his eyes fluttering shut from the piercing, beckoning gaze as Tony swallowed him down. His head bobbed up and down, up and down, taking inch after inch of Steve’s cock.

The heat that coiled in his balls spread like wildfire; hitting his belly and tingling at his lower back. Tony cupped his balls, gently rolling his fingertips over them. It drove him crazy that Tony always knew where to touch him. 

“Shit, Tony!” 

Steve shouted, feeling his cock hit the back of Tony’s throat, resonating gags nearly drove him over the edge. Tony probably noticed how close he was by the bucking of his hips, or the hand roughly grasping at his hair, whatever it was he pulled off of his cock. Raising up with his usual, pompous grin, that seemingly stays the same every time Steve’s being denied an orgasm. 

Steve let out a frustrated almost whine, his hips bucking to no avail. The grin splayed on Tony’s face grew wider as he reached over to grab the lube from the night stand. 

“You’re going to watch me fuck myself on my fingers, if you try getting off you won’t come tonight. Got it?”

Steve’s throat suddenly became dry, nodding but allowing a growl escape. That small reminder that Tony would only be in control but for so long. The brunet didn’t mind though, he’d let Steve fuck him roughly but he knew not to come until Tony said so.

Hungry eyes were casted upon Tony as he worked two fingers into his entrance, legs lifted up against his chest and quivering. Moaning as his eyelids hung low, those beautiful, brown eyes now glazed over with lust. 

Steve’s cock twitched, the tip oozing precome that dribbled down his shaft. His eyes widening from the sudden yelp that leaves Tony’s lips, he probably hit his prostate. Tony gripped the bedsheets with his free hand, his toes curled due to the increased pleasure. Soon Tony pulled himself out of the trance he was in. 

Pulling his fingers out with a slick sound, he then positioned himself onto Steve’s cock. Slowly sinking down and letting out a soft hum of approval. Tony rolled his hips at his own pace, a leering gaze falling on the blond. Steve shivered and groaned, staring up in amazement - damn that look could make him come alone.

“You were growling just a second ago, what’s wrong?” Another roll of his hips, clenching around his cock. 

“Always trying to mark what you think you’ve claimed, then you can’t even speak when a tight ass is around your cock.” Tony was trying to get a rise out of him, Steve saw right through the filth that he spoke, however it still managed to make his blood boil.

His hands gripped Tony’s hips with grating strength, digging blunt nails into sharp hipbones, making sure to leave a visible mark.

Tony shelled out a jittery  “Fuck” , the roll of his hips stuttering.

“See what I mean? You won’t even fuck me” another tight clenching around his cock “like you mean it, only when I’m telling you to.”

Steve gritted his teeth and thrusted his hips up, making sure to angle correctly and brush over his prostate. Tony whimpered from the sudden change of pace, “Right there, yes! Fuck Steve c’mon fuck me.” He practically demanded, in turn getting a harsh slap to his ass.

Tony slapped his hand away and growled “I said fuck me not slap my ass. Need your thick cock pounding into me, it’s so deep just give it to me.” The last part came out as a whine, Steve pushed his hips up, making Tony bounce on his cock and skin slap against each other.

“Ah, ah, ah!” The obscene noises fucked out of the brunet, his hands resting on Steve’s chest to keep balance. Steve made an attempt to flip him over but Tony shoved him back “I didn’t give you permission, Rogers. If you don’t follow directions I can’t let you come.”

Steve clenched his jaw and reluctantly followed the directions mockingly spat out to him. His movements faltering, and sitting back to continue to fuck the brunet. He needed to fucking come, and knowing that Tony wouldn’t hesitate to get up and leave made him swallow his pride.

“Aw, did I piss you off? I know you like me telling you when you can come, you always come right on cue.” Steve fucked him faster, as Tony continued to speak, however each word was said between gasps and seductive moans.

“I should tie you up and ride your cock for hours, maybe put a cock ring on you and watch that beautiful blush creep on your chest. I’d come over and over again on your big dick and once I’ve gotten my fill you’d use your hand to finish up. Oh you’d be so pissed but you’d do it wouldn’t you?” 

At this point Steve’s eyes were fluttered shut and was holding back the urge to climax, the idea itself coursing emotions of lust and anger. Sparks of pleasure shooting through every nerve ending, their rhythm now becoming one. Steve knew it wasn’t his time - not yet. Tony had to get off first.

“Hey.” 

Steve’s eyes snapped open. Revealing the brunets flushed, sweaty skin, cock leaking precome, and lips swollen from biting them so damn much. 

“Answer me.”

Steve nodded swiftly “I’d like that, you know I would.  Fuck Tony.”

Steve thrusted harder, needing Tony to come before he lost his already withering composure. Eyes staying focused on the now babbling brunet who took his cock so well.

With a loud cry Tony came. Back arched, squeezing his eyes shut, repeating  “Fuck,fuck, fuck.”

Steve was mesmerized, the sight was breathtakingly gorgeous. Come landed on his chest, cooling against his warm skin.

“Come for me.” Tony whimpered, his chest heaving. Steve didn’t have to be told twice, his toes curled and teeth clamped together tightly, growls rumbling deep in his throat and his nails dug into Tony’s skin.

Both panted, staring at each other with satisfied looks. Tony bent over, resting a hand above his head and kissing Steve slowly, grinning into it. Steve couldn’t help but smile back, resting a hand on the nape of his neck and caressing gently.

Tony got up, leaving Steve to almost groaned at the sight of his come leaking out of his ass. When he returned he held a washcloth, wiping the come from his chest then placing it on the floor.

“Were you serious about tying me up?” Steve’s voice left traces of exhaustion.

Tony pulled him into another kiss, then spoke “You know I’m not one to make empty promises.”

Steve left it at that, pulling him closer and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
